Let It Go
by DramaNationTV
Summary: After Cody's life and Gwen's life both get screwed up beyond belief, the respark a friend that could save both of them. But could it just be more then that, and with Trent's life hanging by a thread, could a new spark light a fire that burns it all down?


Let it Go

A round robin story composed by all of DramaNation

First chapter by CocoDaMan

Chapter 1: The End of Everlong

-6 years after Total Drama Island-

"Cody!" Owen screamed hitting him with his own tie.

"What?" Cody said jumping up from his seat in the hotel room he and Owen had shared.

"Get ready! The limo comes to pick us up in 15 minutes!" Owen says throwing on his suite jacket.

"Thanks man.." Cody says, getting up from the floor that had been his landing pad when he had fell.

Unknown to Owen, Cody had been up since 3 am, thinking about everything. His life, his past, his future, and how he could possibly ruin this marriage before it could happen.

"I'm not waiting for you Cody!" Owen yells at him.

"Fine..."

Cody stirred as he reached onto the bed and got his cell phone. 8:48. He had 12 minutes to get ready. He quickly got into his suite pants and button down white shirt. They had been only purchased months ago, but were rugged from all the marriages he had been too. Almost everyone from the original cast was married if not engaged, except for him, Harold, Sadie, and Noah. Even Ezekiel found someone.

"5 minutes!" Owen says resurfacing from the bathroom.

"Sorry. Spaced out..." Cody says buttoning the rest of his shirt, and putting on his suite jacket.

He quickly slipped into the bathroom (which smelled horrible after Owen "abused" it), brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and put on some cologne. Like he would need it.

"Time to go!" Owen says banging on the door.

"Coming!" Cody says walking out of the bathroom and room, following Owen to the elevator.

The elevator took them down to the lobby of the Hilton Grand hotel. The ball room was going to be the source of the festivities later that evening. Maybe Cody could even get a number or two... he quickly cleared his mind of these thoughts and crammed himself into the limo, along side Justin, Duncan, Courtney, and Heather.

"You were invited?" Cody asks, very surprised

"That's why I said." Duncan says looking at this new tattoo that went up his entire arm.

"Apparently." Heather says showing the invite of Trent and Gwen.

Cody sleeps for most of the ride, only to wake up upon arrival at the beautiful church gardens that only hours later would become the beginning of a beautiful marriage. Cody personally thought there gardens were more beautiful.

"What a nice place!" Courtney says, jumping out of the limo with Duncan, there marriage rings shimmering in the light of the blazing sun.

Everyone piled out, with Cody and Heather being last.

"Shocker they got back together, right?" Cody says trying to awkwardly make conversation.

"Actually... I think it was destiny." Heather says with her amazing smile gleaming in the sun, her engagement ring from some famous hockey player attracting light like a ring of fire.

"Re-really?" Cody says stunned.

"Come on Cody." Heather says putting a hand on her hip. "They never got over each other, no matter how hard each tried. Even my plan of breaking them up didn't work."

"You sure we're a bitch back then..." Cody says sarcasticly.

"And you're still a nerd. A cute nerd, but still a nerd." Heather says winking and pinching Cody's cheeks, as she walks away.

"What am I? 5?" Cody says running to catch up with Owen (which didn't take very long).

"Hey man!" Geoff says putting his arm around Katie (who had been married happily for 2 years). "What's up Codemister!?" he says fist bumping him with his free hand.

"Hey Cody!" Beth says smiling, now looking almost as good as Lindsay. Almost. She and Brady were both sitting down next to Lindsay and Tyler, who had been engaged for 4 months.

"Codeman! Over here!" Tyler says pointing to the chair next to him, with his name written on it.

"Sweet!" Cody says high fiving Tyler as he took the seat next to him. "Who's sitting next to us?"

"Yeah, if I told you who, I don't think you'd be happy..." Tyler says scratching his head, while holding Lindsay's hand.

"HI CODY!" Sierra says running up and hugging him.

"Oh Christ..." he says annoyed.

After catching up with everyone, Cody took his seat for the ceremony. After finally realizing the kind of service they were having could take hours, Cody took out his Iphone365 (its the future), and went to the bathroom and video chatted with some friends in California, while watching the Red Soxs game vs the Yankees (which the Red Sox's won). After about a 2 hour absence, Cody finally went back to the service.

"Where were you?" Tyler whispered to him.

"Work called." Cody says making up a blank lie on the spot.

"I thought you were unemployed?" Tyler asks,

"I thought you still live with your parents!" Lindsday shouted, as everyone turned to look at them.

"My bad!" Lindsay said putting her hand up in the word, as Cody buried his head, which was completely red. 

"Nice going Linds." Cody says raising his head, and shaking it in disapproval.

"Your welcome!" Lindsay says, giving him a thumbs up, not realizing it was a joke.

"I do." Gwen says, as Trent pulls her in for a kiss.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" The priest says, Cody realizing he completely missed the vows.

As everyone runs off to the lunch in, Cody stays in his seat, realizing his goal, to ruin the marriage, had completely failed. Cody stumbled off into the church, and took his seat. He eat, talked to Geoff and Tyler about sports, and then eat some more.

"You okay?" Owen asks me. "You usually don't eat this much."

"I don't know. Just hungry?"

"Cody you had a steak last night."

"I'm fine Owen." Cody says, then he fells a pain in his stomach.

"You don't look okay." Owen says concerned.

"Everyone." Gwen's mom says. "It's time for the toast."

"Actually..." Cody says getting up. "I don't feel good. I'm going to go back to the hotel room and rest, I'll be fine by the party."

"Call me if you need anything." Owen says.

"Me too." Tyler says.

"Me four." Geoff adds in.

Before Cody could even get outside the room, he pukes inside a garbage can (which is actually a clothes donation basket). He eventually made his way to the side walk, and had enough strength to call a cab. After being dropped off at the hotel, he quickly made his way to the room, put on some comfy clothes, and collapsed on his bed. The next thing he knew, the party had been going on for ten minutes.

"Shit! I'm late!" Cody says jumping off the bed and looking through his suitcase to find his jeans and other nice button down shirt.

"Sleeping beauty's up!" Tyler says, standing next to Geoff and Owen, who were all dressed up nice.

"You were waiting for me?" Cody asks.

"It's not a party without you!" Geoff says putting a arm around him as they walked to the elevator, and out of the elevator to the party.

"Well, well well!" Katie says kissing Geoff on the cheek. "You found prince charming!"

"It wasn't easy either." Tyler says going off to find Lindsay.

"Hey Izzy!" Owen says going off to his pregnant fiance, and happily hugging her.

This left Cody all alone like usual. He went over to his table, and found Harold there

"Hey man."

"Hey." Harold says sneezing. "Sup?"

"I've been better... you?"

"Single and ready to mingle."

"With Leshawna? She's been married for like 6 years."

"That's not going to stop me." Harold says smiling. "When you have someone to fight for, even when you lose the battle, the war of love can never be won until you win, or you give up. And I'm not giving up."

He then gets up and walks to Leshawna.

"Love... what a joke." Cody says playing with his fork.

"Cody!" Gwen shouts at him. "Come over here!"

Cody walks over to Gwen, blushing.

"Yeah?" Cody asks.

"I'm so wasted right now..." she says with a beer bottle.

"Are you ok?"

"When I'm with you I am..." she says running her finger down his chest.

"Umm..." Cody says thinking.

_Is she hitting on me? What should I do?_

"Yo Trent!" Cody says. "You're wife needs a good time!"

"Play a slow song DJ!" Trent says walking into the dance floor, pulling Gwen into a romantic slow song.

Cody's heart and mind were fighting. His mind thought it was a brilliant idea, but his heart said it was against everything he had stood for. Harold was right. He was going to fight this time.

"Cody!" Gwen says. "Dance with me!" she says putting his hand on her hips (inches away from her butt), and her hands on his shoulders, along with her practically being on top of him.

As Immortal is playing in the back round, Cody assesses the situation. His hands are inches away from slipping, she's drunk, and he could easily make the worst decision in his life, be hated by millions around the world, by his friends, and ruin a perfectly good marriage.

"How's the party?" she asks.

"Good." Cody says seeing Heather out of the corner of her eye. "I'm going to go hang with Heather... congrats!" he says walking away.

"Thanks!" she says almost falling over.

As Cody gets closer to Heather, he notices that she is bawling her eyes out in tears, and shards of her phones screen cover the floor around her table.

"Are you okay?" Cody asks.

"I'm drunk, and my fiance cheated on me. I hate this." Heather says crying even more.

"Dance and more gin?" Cody asked her, smiling, and holding out his hand.

Heather accepted his hand, and they went to the dance floor. Minutes later, there both drunk. Hours later, they are in Heather's loft at the top floor.

"I love you." Heather says jumping on top of him.

"I love you more..." he says falling on the bed.

-The next day-

Cody wakes up, in the loft alone. His clothes are thrown across the room, and he has a major headache. A note is hung on the door saying "meet me downstairs, xoxo :)". Cody puts on his clothes and walks to the social hall, now serving break feast for all of the guests. Everyone's in a gloomy mood.

"Hey guys." Cody says taking a seat next Harold.

"Hey..." Bridgette says.

"Why so sad?" Cody asks.

"You don't know?" Harold asks.

"Heather fell outside and got ran over by a drunk driver last night." Trent says folding his hands.

"But..." Cody asks.

"She was going out to break feast at 4 am. Poor shame." Gwen says holding her head.

-8 years since the marriage-

Cody quickly typed up the email and sent it to all his friends and family. It was his suicide poem.

"I looked up at the sky,  
As I walked up my outdoor stairs.  
Then I started to cry.

I walked to the back,  
With a lack of knowing,  
Where I'm going.

I opened my mouth,  
And started to speak,  
And I said...

"I do not understand,  
This life as it is.  
I don't know,  
How to show the pain,  
I have come to know,  
And have failed to show before.  
What it is now,  
Is different then before.  
So tell me why,  
Why me?  
So please ask me again,  
If I want a second chance."

Because God if you're real,  
You would've asked me before.  
So maybe this is a lie,  
And now this is my last try.  
Not only that...  
But its my final goodbye.

So do I lay down my life,  
And just cry?  
Well, I don't know.  
My only way to find out,  
Is by my one way ticket,  
To this new kind of hell."

Cody then walked outside and into his parents garage. He closed all the doors, and sat in the car. He turned it on, and was trying to suffocate himself to death. Then he got the call. The phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello?" Cody asks.

"Cody! Are you in a car?"

"Yeah..."

"Can you pick me up? Trent just crashed his car, and I need a ride to the hospital..."

Then in the backround, another voice was heard.

"They pronounced him dead, Gweny..." a loving mom-like voice said.

Cody had a reason to live. He was ready to play.

A/N: hope you enjoyed :D

DramaNation for life


End file.
